Damien's Powers
by Nidhogg - The Malice Striker
Summary: Damien Thorn, the Antichrist, has a certain hobby that includes tormenting Pip Pirrup with his powers. Based off of the picture of the same title by lord-october on deviantart. The following contains lemon and yaoi, do not reead if 1. You are younger than the High school age or 2. you don't like yaoi.


**Greetings fellow Dip supporters! The following story is based off of a picture on deviantart that goes by the same title. I said I would do a fanfic for it, and I shall deliver. No one can say that Warden-Shinigami is not a man of his word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story; they go to the proper creators of South Park.**

**Warning: The following story contains yaoi, if you don't like it, then why did you click on this story in the first place?**

**Damien's Powers**

Damien Thorn, Son of Satan and resident of South Park, had many special powers. The one he used the most, however, was his telekinesis. He would normally use it to mess with people's OCDs by moving vases or tilting pictures on the wall, or he would use it to pull a Darth Vader and strangle people he didn't like. But his favorite way to use this power was by tormenting one particular classmate of his, Pip Pirrup.

Pip would normally sit near the front of the classroom giving Damien, who would sit towards the back, a perfect view of his torment without arising suspicion from the rest of the class.

Today was one such occasion.

Mr. Garrison was teaching a lesson about biology to his students, telling them something about cows or whatever, and Damien had grown bored. The Antichrist looked towards Pip, who was busily writing notes, and decided to have a little fun. Damien knew his classmates wouldn't notice his actions, but he wouldn't care if they did. The devilspawn curled the fingers of his right hand into a circle and focused on Pip, who dropped his pencil onto his desk as he felt the invisible grip take hold of him. A devilish grin appeared on Damien's face as he quickly moved his hand up and down in a stroking motion.

Pip blushed as he held back his moans and began to squirm in his seat as he felt Damien jerking him off with his powers. _Damn it, why does he have to do this in class? _The young Brit thought as his squirming brought about the attention of their teacher. "Pip, you alright?" Mr. Garrison asked his student. "Y-yes." Pip replied.

"Then stop making that stupid face and pay attention." Mr. Garrison said in a raised tone before getting back to his lesson. Damien released his grip on Pip, who then let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, what's wrong with him? That's the third time this week this has happened." Stan said.

"Dude, it's only Tuesday." Kyle pointed out. "I know it's weird." Stan replied.

"Must be some weird British thing." Cartman said.

After school, Pip walked home by himself as usual. His Aunt and Uncle, who had been raising him since his parents died, had been out of town for the week and he had gotten used to being alone. What he hadn't gotten used to, however, were uninvited guests.

"Hello Pip." A familiar voice said, startling the Brit. Pip turned to see Damien sitting on the couch of his Aunt and Uncle's house, sipping out of a coffee mug that had a pentagram on it.

"D-Damien? What are you doing here?" Pip squeaked out. "I thought I told you to tell me before you drop by, I would have made scones." He added with worry, who could blame him, Damien once almost killed him to gain popularity in school.

"Well, it is fun to mess with you in class." Damien said, making Pip blush at the memory. "But I also recall that it is more fun when we're alone." That statement made him blush a shade of red darker than blood.

"I need to get something to drink." _And perhaps a cold shower too. _Pip said/thought as he walked into his kitchen to get some water. He was about to open a cupboard when Damien's arms wrapped around him, surprising the British boy. "What..?" He began before his lips were covered by Damien's lips.

The kiss began as a sensual one to calm Pip down, and it worked. Pip was now facing Damien, the latter using his arms to keep the former between him and the kitchen counter. "I'm tired about keeping us a secret." Damien said. "But you said you wanted to be popular, and no one really likes me at school anyways." Pip stated. "And besides, not too many people at our school would really be fond of having a gay couple in class." He added, thinking with worry about the tormenting comments that Cartman would make or the big deal such a thing would create.

"I don't care." Damien snapped, frightening the other boy. "I can't keep bottling my emotions until our little rendezvous'. I want to be with you publicly, screw whatever the others say." He said emotionally hugging Pip tightly.

"Alright Damien, I guess that someone would find out eventually." Pip said hugging Damien back. The moment was perfect… until Pip felt Damien grinding a hidden hard-on against his leg. "D-Damien?" Pip practically shouted with a blush.

"This is still like any other time I come over. I'm not leaving until we're both satisfied." Damien said, referring to Pip's own hidden erection. Pip was about to say something until Damien claimed Pip's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues clashing for dominance only for Pip to submit and let Damien take dominance. Damien soon broke the kiss for air and Pip began to pant before noticing that they had somehow gotten to his room and had been stripped of their clothing. _Crap, I forgot Damien could do stuff like this. _He mentally berated himself.

"I want you to sit on the bed." Damien said in a husky tone. Pip obeyed and sat on his bed as Damien spread his to see the British boy's manhood. "Still the same size as ever." Damien said as he took hold f Pip's hard-on and began to stroke it, eliciting a moan from his partner. Damien then took Pip's cock into his mouth and began to suck on it, using his tongue to give Pip more pleasure. Pip moaned out Damien's name as he felt warm pressure upon his cock. Damien then began to bob his head up and down, giving his partner perfect fellatio. Pip screamed in pleasure as he released his seed into Damien's mouth, the latter swallowing it all with ease. "A good load as usual." Damien said before moving his face closer to Pip's and planting a kiss. He then began to play with Pip's nipples, earning a moan from his partner before moving down to Pip's neck with the kiss. Damien began to suck and bite Pip's neck, marking him as his property. Pip's moans were interrupted when he felt something prodding his opening.

Pip looked down to see Damien's one hand directing his cock into Pip's entrance and almost screamed as Damien shoved himself inside of Pip. The Antichrist kept biting Pip's neck as he began to pump in and out of his lover, speeding up his pace gradually. Pip's moans intensified as Damien began to hit his sensitive spot and pleasure coursed throughout his body as Damien focused on hitting that spot with each thrust. Pip screamed in pleasure and Damien groaned as he reached his climax, shooting his seed inside of Pip, who in turn shot his seed between them both. Both boys passed out in each other's arms with Damien's flaccid cock still inside of Pip.

The next day at school, Pip was being bullied by Cartman once again, this time about his little 'problem' in class the other day. Damien walked up behind Cartman and tapped his shoulder before punching him in his face as he turned to see who it was.

"Geez man, What the Hell?" Cartman shouted drawing the attention of numerous students in the hallway.

"That was for bullying my boyfriend." Damien said before kissing Pip in front of everyone.

"Damn it, now I owe Kenny 20 bucks." Cartman shouted as Kenny said "Woohoo" from beneath his parka. "I-i-i-i-it's about damn time." Jimmy said as Timmy shouted "Timmy" in agreement.

A number of students congratulated Damien and Pip on becoming a couple and seemed to accept the idea of two guys being together. "I guess we didn't need to worry after all." Pip said looking at Damien with a smile.

"We? You were the one who was worried." Damien said before giving his boyfriend another sweet kiss.

**And that's the end of that. Also, it should be noted that I fully support same-sex couples and find it despicable that people discriminate against them. Telling people who their 'allowed' to start a family with isn't right and the fact that there are people who are against gay marriage being legal can all go and [statement redacted]. Anyways, I should wrap this up cause it just passed Midnight and I need to upload this one-shot. See you all next time I make a story.**


End file.
